Broken Naruto
by narutohinatalover4ev
Summary: Naruto has been mistreated for as long as he can remember. It soon becomes to much when he is banished from the village for being a jinchuriki. His friends however stand by him. Read about how broken he is and how he tries to live on. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Broken Naruto

*A Naruto Story*

I do not own Naruto. Just my OCs. Enjoy!

"Talking"=Normal speech

"_Talking_"=Naruto thinking

"**Talking**"=Kyuubi talking

"**Talking**"=Kyuubi thinking

Chapter 1: Missing the Festival

~October 10th~

"Hey forehead!" Ino yelled loudly. Sakura, who was down the street turned at the name.

"Ino-Pig! Let's go! We're gonna be late!" Sakura yelled back. Ino jogged to catch up with Sakura.

"Finally! Let's go! It's 6pm already!" Sakura exclaimed looking at her watch.

"Let's hurry to the park then. We've got to meet up with the others." Ino says as she and Sakura start running.

~Park~

"Where are they?" Ten-Ten asks impatiently.

"They should arrive here soon enough." Sasuke says after a moment.

"Whose idea was this anyways?" Kiba growls.

"It was Sakura-san's idea." Shino answers slowly.

"Well Sakura, Ino, and Naruto are late!" Ten-Ten pouts angrily.

"HEY GUYS!" Ino and Sakura shout from the far side of the park. The group of genin turned and saw Sakura and Ino sprinting across the park.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" Sakura asks as she skids to a stop near her fellow shinobi, with Ino right behind her.

"Don't know." Sasuke replies.

"Don't care." Kiba adds.

"Let's go already! If Naruto comes, then he can find us in town!" Ten-Ten says stomping off. The rest follow, except Hinata, Shikamaru and Shino.

"Something's not right." Shikamaru says concerned.

"I agree." Shino says nodding.

"Naruto-kun's n-never late. D-do you think something's h-happened to him?" Hinata asked worried.

"I don't know. But something is definitely not right." Shikamaru says honestly.

"Oi! We're walking here! Dilly-dally on your own time! Cause it certainly is not worthy of mine!" Sakura yells from the main road.

". . ." the 3 concerned genin's say nothing but use their speed to catch up to the group.

"Come on! The festival will be over by the time we get there if we don't hurry up!" Ino exclaims as she grabs Shikamaru by the arm and practically drags him to the center of the village. The other genin's having to jog to catch up.

~Town Square ~

"Yes! We aren't late! Let's have some fun!" Ten-Ten shouts as she runs to the nearest weapons booth, dragging Neji with her.

"Yosh!" Lee yells as he runs to sign up for a race.

"Shikamaru, what do you want to do first!" Ino squeals loudly in Shikamaru's ear as she grips one of his arms tightly.

"Leave. And let go of me woman!" Shikamaru says harshly as Neji and Ten-Ten return from the booth they were at. "S-Shika?" Choiji asks uncertainly as he drops his BBQ chips in shock. Shikamaru yanks his arm out of Ino's grip and steps back in anger and disappointment. Lee returns warily as he sees Shikamaru's angry face.

"I am disgusted with all of you! Naruto is missing! And no one but myself, Hinata and Shino are concerned! Something is wrong! Naruto would normally be the first person to meet us anywhere. Don't you think it's weird that he's not here at all?" Shikamaru shouts, making his friends feel guilty.

"Shikamaru is right. You all are selfish and horrible! Naruto-kun could be in trouble for all we know and you don't care at all." Hinata says without stuttering, much to the shock of most of her friends. Shino merely nods his agreement.

". . . Well, let's go look for the dope then." Sasuke sighs walking off. The group nods and starts to search. While Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata were still mad at their friends, at least they were doing something. So they started to search as well.

"Hey . . . what's that over there?" Ino asks confused as she points to a large group down the street. Everyone turns to look at the large group of drunken shinobi and civilians.

"I don't know." Sakura says uncertain and wary.

"They seem to looking for something." Sasuke says, narrowing his eyes.

"Ignore them. They're just a group of drunks. It's the same group every year. They're old shinobi and older civilians; they get drunk each year and go looking for something every year. Something about a fox hunt. But, whatever." Kiba says shrugging. Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Hinata's eyes narrow in thought.

"A-anyways, where should we look? The Ramen Stand is closed today, so he can't be there." Sakura says.

"I honestly don't know why he eats there. It's just a cheap ramen stand. Full of fat and calories." Ino says flipping her hair in a know-it-all way.

"Let's just walk around the village, I'm sure Naruto-san will find us." Lee says calmly. So they walk further into town.

"Hey, does anyone know where Naruto lives?" Choiji asks suddenly out of the blue.

"Huh?" everyone says confused.

"It's just that, if we know where he lives, then we could stop by his house and see if he's there." Choiji explains. Realization dawns on the others.

"Well forehead? You're teammates with him. So you'd know where lives right?" Ino asks as she and the rest of the group turns toward Sakura. Sakura and Sasuke both fidget nervously.

"N-No. Not really no. Naruto never really liked to talk about stuff like that. He said something about it being 'unsafe'." Sakura says nervously. Everyone looked on with pure shock.

"I know where he lives. I brought him some ramen once when we were still in the academy. He lives down here in the slums. Said it was all he could afford." Hinata says walking towards a really run-down building at the end of the street. When they reached the building, they saw how bad it really looked. At a distance it looked terrible, but up close it looked even worse.

"How could any human live in this and survive without going insane?" Ten-Ten asks in shock.

"It didn't use to be this bad." Hinata says.

"Wow." Sasuke and Kiba say with wide eyes. A passer-by saw them and walked over.

"Ah! Come to see the demon's house?" the older woman asks. The groups of genins look at her confused.

"Demon?" Hinata asks.

"Yea. Some genin brat lives there. But around here he's known as the Demon of the Leaf Village. No matter what we've done to the brat, he's stayed in that building since he was 5 years old and kicked out of the orphanage at 3 years old. Hell a couple years ago, we lit the place on fire, but it got put out, and he still came back. I still think the Hokage should tear it down and just kill the Demon, but she's got a soft spot for it. Just like the 3rd Hokage did. Just you wait, one day that Demon will turn on us. Mark my words, get rid of it while you can." The old woman says with narrowed eyes at the building. She then shuffled away down the street and then disappeared. The group was shaken at her story. But Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Hinata were worried about how she seemed to mean Naruto was the Demon. A bum about 40 years old across the street then walked over to their group after the old lady was gone.

"Hey, I'm Kura. You guys friends of Naruto?" Kura asked.

"Yea. We're his classmates from the academy who graduated with him." Kiba says stepping forward. Kura nods as if he already knew that and was just confirming it.

"Yea I figured. Naruto talks about you guys. Glad he's found some friends. After what he goes through, he needs some. Good kid that boy. Helps us bums out when he should use what little money he has for repairs on the building and his own medical bills and taxes. He owns the whole apartment building, sorta. No one wants to live there, but him." Kura says with a sad smile as he thinks about how nice Naruto is. The other genins were shocked and confused.

"Wait a minute, why is he living here all alone? And how do you know Naruto anyways?" Ten-Ten asks confused.

"I met Naruto a few years ago. I was in a really bad funk back then, worse than now if you can believe it. I was trying to mug him at the time. He didn't fight against me at all which I found strange. I couldn't really see him in the alley we were in because it was so dark, so I didn't know who he was at first. Anyways, when I demanded him to give me all his money and valuables and told him that if he didn't I'd kill him, he just calmly handed me his wallet and told me he didn't have anything valuable because the village always destroyed everything he had. I was confused at first until I read his name in his wallet. It was then that Naruto bowed to me and wished me "a good evening" before calmly walking out of the alley we were in. I was in shock that he did it so calmly, as if it happened to him all the time. I then realized that because of who he is, it _is_ normal for him. I immediately felt guilty, so I ran after him. By this time he had reached his apartment and was about to go inside when I ran up to him. He then calmly turned to me and asked if there was something else I wanted from him. It was at that point that I actually looked into his eyes and saw how resigned he was to what I knew he thought was going to be a beating. I told him that I was sorry and how I wished that he would have a good evening. Naruto then smiled a small, but warm smile at me and thanked me and assured me that it was okay because he was more than used to people doing what I did at first and much worse. He then invited me in to talk and to get off the street for the night. He was nicer than I thought he would be after everything he's gone through. After that night I would occasionally go to his place and hang. He has met a few of my other buddies and he helps all of us out when he's the one who truly needs the money, food and help. But he truly is a good kid. He has a heart of gold that boy, with a stubborn streak as strong as steel to match it." Kura says with a fond smile. Throughout Kura's speech, the leaf genins faces grew somber.

'Oh Naruto! Why didn't you tell anyone?' the genins all thought to themselves quietly. When Kura saw their upset faces he realized that Naruto didn't tell them anything about himself, he merely let them believe in the 'mask' he made for himself. That made Kura sad, sad that Naruto was scared to let his friends get to know the real him.

"Wait a minute! You still haven't told us why Naruto lives in that apartment building by himself!" Kiba says as he remembers that Kura only answered one of Ten-Ten's questions. Kura glances at Kiba as the other genin look at him.

"If you have to ask that then I can't tell you the answer." Kura answers calmly as he starts to walk away from the group of genins.

"Why the hell not?" Sakura demands angrily. Kura glares at her sharply making her and the other genin step back a bit.

"If you don't know the answer then you haven't earned Naruto's full trust. And I won't betray him. Good bye." Kura says curtly as he sends the group one last glare before fading from view into a near-by alley. The genin were both confused and worried.

"Well let's get back to searching for Naruto. Standing here isn't going to help us find him and he's obviously not home." Neji says as he starts to head back to the busier part of the village. The other genins follow him and keep their eyes out for Naruto.

Soon they spot Naruto a little ways up ahead, but not in the way they were expecting.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Hahahaha! So what did you guys think? This is a new story I've come up with. I hope you all liked this chapter. I'll try and get the other chapters for this story typed up and posted soon. But with my college semester having started up again I will be slow in updating any of my stories. Anyways! R&R please! I'd love to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Naruto

*A Naruto Story*

I do not own Naruto. Just my OCs. Enjoy!

"Talking"=Normal speech

"_Talking_"=Naruto thinking

"**Talking**"=Kyuubi talking

"_**Talking**_"=Kyuubi thinking

Chapter 2: Confrontation

_~Last Time~_

"_If you don't know the answer then you haven't earned Naruto's full trust. And I won't betray him. Good bye." Kura says curtly as he sends the group one last glare before fading from view into a near-by alley. The genin were both confused and worried._

"_Well let's get back to searching for Naruto. Standing here isn't going to help us find him and he's obviously not home." Neji says as he starts to head back to the busier part of the village. The other genins follow him and keep their eyes out for Naruto. _

_Soon they spot Naruto a little ways up ahead, but not in the way they were expecting._

~Leaf Village Street~

Naruto was crouched in an alley way a little ways ahead of the group of rookie genins and was peaking around the corner of the wall that he was hiding behind. He was a bloody mess from what they could see. His normally spiky, blonde hair was matted down with sweat and blood into a ratty nest on his skull. His bright, orange jumpsuit was in tatters and hanging off his thin frame. And he was extremely sweaty and bloody as it looked like he'd been over exerting himself and ad gotten into a fierce battle. From what they could see of his face, his eyes were blood-shot and wide with fright. He was crouched in the entrance of an alleyway seemingly trying to hide.

"Hey! Naruto!" Ino and Sakura both yell. Naruto's already wide eyes widen so much they seem like they'll pop out of his skull any moment as he swings around to stare at them in shock. Scared, Naruto takes a few steps backwards and in doing so, steps out onto the street as the drunken mob from earlier turns the corner. A drunken villager named Taro quickly spots Naruto even through his drunken haze.

"Look! There it is! Kill it!" Taro yells pointing at Naruto, grabbing the whole blocks attention. Hearing those words, Naruto whips around to stare at the drunken mob quickly advancing on him. Seeing the mob gaining on him Naruto runs straight past his genin friends and runs down the street. The drunken mob staggers after him, the less drunken ones gaining ground fast until Naruto leaps onto a rooftop further down the road and continues running away from the mob. The mob attempts to track him but quickly give up in favor of going to drink more. The rookie genin's were shocked at seeing Naruto's state and reaction to the mob. But they were even more shocked at what the mob had said.

'_Kill it? Why did that villager call Naruto/-kun/-san that? Why would that mob want to kill Naruto?'_ All the genin's think in horror and curiosity. Quickly the genin's went back to searching the village for Naruto. They ran into Kura again who told them to check the training grounds. The first bunch of training grounds they went to were empty of anyone. The next few had a few shinobi doing light training and when the genin asked if they knew where Naruto was they all answered "No.". By now it was around 10pm and the genin were getting tired of searching for Naruto.

"Where is that baka anyways?" Ino whines loudly as the group looks over another training ground that no one was using.

"Yea, he's more trouble than he's worth!" Sakura whines just as loudly. Kiba chuckles, drawing the groups eyes to him.

"Well one thing is for sure, if he don't wanna be found then it's almost impossible to find him. He's awesome at hiding." Kiba scoffs. Shikamaru frowns.

"Yea. I wonder why that is. No one should be this hard to find unless they had a LOT of practice." Shikamaru says calculating what the different reasons could be.

"Anyways, let's go check one more training ground then we'll call it a night. Okay?" Ten-Ten says. The rest of the group agrees. They find him at the #7 training ground. He's in the center of the training ground curled up into a ball and shivering. Slowly they walked towards him. However, Choji stepped on a dry twig by accident which startled Naruto, who at hearing the sound, jumped up and turned to bolt.

"Naruto-san wait!" Neji cries out making Naruto freeze in his footsteps.

"What was that all about dope?" Sasuke demands as he struts towards Naruto. Naruto flinches at the tone and question.

"Leave him alone!" Hinata shouts at Sasuke as she shoves him hard enough to make him stumble.

"Hey!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino yell. During this distraction, Naruto tries to back away quietly. Shino notices however.

"Naruto-san." Shino says warningly. Naruto stops moving.

"Why were those people after you? Why are you so injured? Why are you trying to run from us?" Neji asks bluntly as he walks towards Naruto, who flinched at each question asked.

"Uh . . . we . . . we were just playing a game of . . . tag. Yea! That's it! We were playing tag! And I was training really hard earlier and didn't have time to go and change. And I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not trying to run away from you guys. I just. . . I just have some stuff to do for Baa-chan that I have to give her tomorrow. So I have to go now okay? I'll see you guys later." Naruto says quickly as he backs away from the approaching Hyuuga and the rest of his friends. Naruto turns away and practically speed walks away before stumbling and falling to his knees with a painful gasp.

"Naruto!" The genin's all yell in concern.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! How did you all like it? I thought it was pretty good. But then again I'm biased since it IS my story. Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. But college tends to get in the way a lot. I hope to update again soon but don't ask for the date because I can't/won't give you one. Anyways, please R&R! I look forward to hearing from you!**

**FOLLOW TO CLICK REVIEW!**


End file.
